


The F Word

by LauDom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Med School Drop Out!Harry, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, animator!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2878295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauDom/pseuds/LauDom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was a med student until real life slapped him across the face. Louis is an animator in a company and has a boyfriend waiting for him at home. They meet and decide they should be friends. If that.</p><p> </p><p>"It's very easy to be cynical about love until you've had that instant connection. If you're lucky, it happens once in a lifetime.” - Daniel Radcliffe as Wallace in 'What If'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off What If/The F Word movie.

Harry used to think studying to become a doctor is what he needed to do with his life. He also had a boyfriend of 2 years and he always thought he’d settle down with him. Now he’s a writer of programming manuals, lives in his sister’s basement with his 9 year old nephew and has no love life. He does have his best friend Zayn (who is always trying to get him out of the self pity) and who without knowing it, helps him meet someone to change his views on Love.

 

It’s a Friday night and he already has tons of texts from Zayn demanding he comes to his party tonight. Harry thinks it’s pointless to go to a party and try to mingle when he’s still so cynical about love. His thoughts are interrupted by another buzzing coming from his phone.

 

‘Mate, do not even try to get out of coming tonight. I will personally drag you here :)’ 

 

He can’t help but smirk at the text from Zayn. He sighs and decides to get ready. He chooses a red plaided shirt, skinny black jeans (that look like they’ve been washed a bit too much) and his favourite boots. He heads to Zayn’s thinking to himself that he’ll stay no more than 2 hours. 

 

With a beer in hand he heads over Zayn’s fridge which is full of words to write poems or sentences or whatever you want really. He’s working on a banana pun when he notices someone’s standing next to him.

“What would you call a pair of bananas?” the random bloke with the most amazing blue eyes Harry’s ever seen reads over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Uh… I promise it’s a funny joke” Harry says while blushing a little bit. 

Zayn notices them and gets up from the couch and says “Oh, so do you two know each other?” 

“No, no, not really. We just started talking” Harry’s still a bit ashamed but manages to respond in a quiet voice.

“Well, my dear Harry, this is my lovely cousin Louis. He’s an animator” Zayn raises his beer over to Louis with a smirk on his face.

“And Louis, this is my former college roommate and now sometimes roommate Harry”

“Hello Louis, my name’s Harry” he says and he immediately regrets it because he just remembered that Zayn had already stated his name.

“This is the first time he’s been out in a year” Zayn directs his eyes at Harry.

“Wow, you do look a bit pale lad. I’m assuming you’re one of those bitter hermits, eh?” Louis snickers.

“Pretty much and I’m a mass murderer too.” Harry replies and it takes Louis by surprise because not many people can get on his sarcastic little shit level.

Zayn starts to cup Harry’s face and adds “Harry has been bed ridden all this time because of his poor little broken heart”

Harry groans and pushes Zayn’s hands away. Their conversation gets interrupted when a very loud bloke enters the kitchen and starts asking everyone “HAS ANYBODY SEEN MY FRIEND SOPHIA?”. All of them stare at the blond and now very noticeable Irish dude as he turns to Zayn and asks him “Sorry bro, but have you seen my friend Sophia? She is a bit tall, brunette hair, legs to die for?” 

Zayn licks his lips and pushes past Harry and Louis, extends a hand and beams “Hi, I’m Sophia. Long time no see.”

Harry and Louis exchange glances and they both noticed how something changed between the interaction of Zayn and the Irish bloke. 

“Wow, Sophia you’ve gotten a hell of a lot prettier than the last time I saw you. I’m Niall by the way” and that’s how Niall and Zayn disappear into the crowd. 

Harry and Louis are left alone and Louis is the one to break the ice.

“I don’t really like parties that much either. So don’t feel so bad for yourself. Small talk is not my forte” 

“Uhm, it’s fort actually. ‘Forte’ is Italian and ‘fort’ is french, it means strength but I’ll keep saying ‘forte’ because people think you’re wrong when you say ‘fort’ even though that’s the correct pronunciation”

Louis is a bit annoyed but watching Harry’s dimples come out in the attempt of a smile because he knows what he said probably sounded pretentious is enough for Louis to forgive him for being such a grammar nazi. 

“Oh, so this is how you flirt Haz? You make sure you win them over with the dimples and correcting their grammar”

“Yup, that’s me” 

“And how’s it working for you?” Louis tries to hide his smirk

“I have a dead end job, I live in my sister’s attic and I basically never go out” Harry stares at those blue eyes and thinks he could sleep in Louis’ lashes anytime. 

They both chuckle and end up talking for the rest of the night. They notice they both have a lot of things in common, they even went to the same The Script concert when they were teenagers. They were sat in a kitchen countertop and Louis slides down and excuses himself with Harry telling him he needs to go have a wee.

“So, I have to go to the bathroom but do you need anything? Dental floss or like an aspirin?” Louis is rambling because he’s feeling more affected than he should by curly hair, dimples and green eyes. 

“Uh, well, no but I can give you a couple of matches for you to take into the loo if you think the stench will be too much” and Harry can barely end the sentence without cracking up a laugh. 

 

Louis makes his way over to the bathroom and Harry watches him leave and well, it looks like Louis has more assets that he hadn’t noticed before. He’s smiling like a dork on the pun he just made in his head and suddenly blushes and looks around to make sure no one noticed. 

Since Louis never came back, Harry makes his way over to the entrance so he can grab his coat. He was walking when he notices Zayn’s sprawled all over the couch and has an Irish dude on top of him and they seem to be snogging to the point of almost dry humping. He takes it as a sign that he indeed chose a great time to leave. He’s surprised to see Louis at the coatrack.

 

“Heey, I was also leaving without saying goodbye.” Harry remarked while putting on his coat and staring at Zayn. He’s really surprised Zayn’s being so carefree about making out with a random bloke he just met. 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I was doing as well” Louis says while zipping his hoodie and heading towards the door. 

 

Harry goes right beside him. They walk outside the house together and in a curve, they stopped and stare at each other, unsure on what to do next. Harry clears his throat.

“Uh, so I’m going, well I leave a few blocks from here”

“Oh, yeah, hah, me too”

“Well, mind if we walk together?” Harry quietly adds.

“Sure. Why not?” and Louis can’t help but to feel relieved he won’t have to walk home alone.

 

They walk to Louis’ place first and they continue talking like they knew each other for years. Harry’s not regretting leaving the house anymore and maybe even thinks Louis’ might be interested in him too. Louis stops at a flat complex.

 

“Sooo, this is where I live” he smiles at Harry.

“Nice place, seems cozy.” and wow, did Harry just really said that? Why did he choose cozy between all the other more acceptable adjectives he could’ve used. 

Louis lets out a little laugh and he also notices he’s nervous. Why is he nervous? Harry is just some random guy he met at his favourite cousin party and that’s it.

 

“Well, I had a great time talking to you” and Harry’s dimples are deeper than before. His face beaming with honesty. 

“Yeah, me too” Louis’ getting a bit anxious and he doesn’t understand why. Ok, maybe he knows he should’ve mention Aiden a long time ago because he can sense Harry’s getting an idea he didn’t want to give out. 

“So, wanna do this again? You know, grab a cuppa tea and just talk?” Harry’s fidgeting with a ring in his finger and he’s sure Louis will say no.

 

Louis hesitates a bit. He really enjoys talking to Harry and the thing is, Harry has a lot in common with him unlike Aiden but still, he loves Aiden but he realizes, it shouldn’t be an issue because he can have friends and it’s not fair that every guy he meets tries to get into his trousers. 

 

“Yeah, why not?” he says finally. He knows he should say something about Aiden.

 

“Wow, I hadn’t noticed the time, uhm, me boyfriend will be worried” and he blurts it out like he needed to make a point (and maybe in a way he needed to) and smiles at Harry while dribbling his number and a smiley face. He hands the paper to Harry and he notices his expression stiffened probably as a result of him mentioning he has a boyfriend.

“So make sure to give me a call, Hazz”

“Uhm, yeah sure. Goodnight Louis” and Harry smiles as honestly as he can because it seems the universe hates him. He walks over back to his house with a million thoughts on his head. The paper Louis gave him is safely tucked in his coat and he makes sure to take it out when he gets to his house.

 

He headed to his safe space in the entire house, the roof. He stares at the starry sky above him while holding the paper in one of his hands. He really doesn’t think he should hold on to it. So without a second doubt, he unclasps the paper from his fingers and lets the cool wind drift it away.


	2. Friends(?)

Days have passed since Zayn’s party and Harry hasn’t really heard about him anymore since it seems Niall is now taking up all of his time. His sister Gemma has asked him to babysit Ben, his 9 year old nephew so she can go to her date. He knows he doesn’t have anything better to do on a Friday night so he agrees and they spend the night watching horror movies and eating ice-cream behind Gemma’s back.

 

Harry decides that night that he needs some time for himself; so the next day he puts on his ripped black skinny jeans, a black shirt and a blue beanie and of course his favourite boots. He heads to a cinema and when the movie was over he’s standing outside waiting for a cab and checking his phone.

 

He feels someone’s staring at him and when he lifts his head he notices Louis is a few feet away. Louis has turned his glance to his phone to avoid the awkward chit chat with Harry. He doesn’t think it’s fair that Harry completely forgot to call him because they should be able to be friends without wanting to get into each others trousers. A taxi stops between them and asks if they need a ride.

 

They both look up and then to each other and Harry hasn’t felt more awkward in ages.

 

“Oh, hi!”

“Oops, sorry Louis. Hadn’t seen you there.”

 

“Yeah, I, I hadn’t seen you either.” Louis mumbles and okay, what is wrong with him? Harry’s just a boy he met once.

 

They both tell the taxi to go and approach each other a bit more.

“I came alone” Harry states without knowing why he need to make that clear.

“Funny that. I came alone as well” and Louis feels a bit sad because he isn’t single but his boyfriend is too busy to catch a movie with him.

“and uh, yeah my boyfriend was supposed to come but he got caught up in work and I also enjoy watching movies alone so I think it’s super cool that you came alone” there’s a nervous tone to Louis words he can’t grasp why and it certainly isn’t because of green eyes. He has a boyfriend waiting for him at home.

 

They start talking and walking without actually realising it and soon they’re close to Louis’ flat.

 

“What would you call a pair of bananas?” Louis questions and he notices it surprises Harry a bit.

“Uhm, ‘M sorry, what?” and Harry feels his cheeks blushing because he really doesn’t know what Louis’ talking about.

 

“Uh, the joke? You remember? The one you were writing on Zayn’s fridge when we met?”

“Oh, yeah, okay this is going to be really lame but, you would call a pair of bananas, slippers… because… uh.. you know?” and Harry feels the need to hide his face. or run. or both.

But he’s surprised when he sees Louis trying to contain himself but then when Louis catches Harry’s glance he guffaws and Harry tries not to feel the fluttering in his stomach when he notices Louis’ eyes crinkles when he genuinely laughs.

 

“That was actually really funny Hazz. With jokes like that I should definitely keep you around as a friend” Louis giggles and Harry tries so hard no to cringe at the ‘f’ word.

“But seriously, you’re like a great company and I know that it might be weird to be friends with someone who’s in a relationship because I don’t know why most blokes stop being interested the second I mention Aiden and I just wanna friend y’know?” Louis knows his rambling but he just had to get that off his chest. He should be able to be friends with Harry, right?

 

“Is this how you make all your friends?” Harry laughs while his hands are deep in his coat, trying to not seem affected about Louis just wanting to be friends.

"Yup" he pops the 'p' because he's cool like that and reaches out a hand to Harry.

Harry doesn't know if he should shake on it because it feels like they're doing business and a friendship shouldn't be like doing business.

"Really, Tomlinson? You shake hands on it like it's a business transaction?" and he decides to go for it.

"Well Hazz, it seems this is the start of a great friendship or shall I say investment?"

And Harry hangs on the 'friendship' word again. Being in the friendzone might be hard but Harry Styles can certainly do it. _Or at least he hopes he can..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, story's based on the 'What if/The F Word' movie. Please leave me your opinions. I'd love to know if people are actually enjoying this or not..


	3. Aiden, Jalapeños and an ambulance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden meets Harry, unfortunately for Harry it ends with an ambulance.

So that is how Louis and Harry started a friendship. They texted almost all day everyday and hung out a few times. They could talk about anything and it was refreshing for both of them to have someone and share such an easy flow on everything. Aiden had been questioning Louis about the infamous Harry and when was his time to meet him because it seemed Louis was completely gone for him. Louis felt a bit guilty when Aiden said this because in anybody else’s eyes it might’ve even seem like he was cheating. He decided it’s time Harry and Aiden meet. 

 

 

 

“ _Great Louis. Your plan is emailing him because you’re too coward to ask him face to face_ ” It had come to Louis fighting with himself in his head. He knows it weird to ask Harry to come over but he really needs to make sure Aiden and him meet so maybe a bit of the guilt trip he gets lessens. Besides, he wants to make sure they get along and they become friends. He takes a deep breath and starts typing out the email.

 

 

“ _Heeey Hazz! Do you wanna come over to dinner with Aiden and me?”_ He stares at the screen for a second and decides it’s too weird. 

 

 

“ _So, what are you doing this weekend?”_ He deletes everything. It shouldn’t be that hard.. he’s only inviting him to dinner. Just lad bro pal things to do, right?

 

 

“ _Hey Hazz, wanna come over for dinner at our place this friday?”_ and he’s content with that. He goes ahead and sends it. Waiting for the reply.

 

Harry obviously accepted because if he didn’t it would look incredibly weird. He and Zayn are out shopping in an antique shop and he tells Zayn about Louis’ invitation to dinner with his boyfriend. He knows Zayn will give him the best advice.

 

 

“Look mate, if it starts wrong it will end wrong.” Zayn says while looking at a weird porcelain unicorn. 

 

Harry lets out a sigh and continues to listen to his best mate. 

 

“If a relationship starts with a breakup it ends with a breakup and you remember who told me that?” Zayn is now inspecting a chair that looks like it’s from the XIV century. 

 

 

“I did” Harry responds in a quiet voice.

 

“Yeah, Harry, _you_ said that and may I remind you this is while I was getting head from that girl at her girlfriend’s party and I wanted to ask her out” Zayn said with a smirk and now he was checking a ceramic elephant with a weird pattern painted on it. 

 

“And you didn’t listen to my advice and how did that end up Zayn?”

 

“Bad”

 

 

“Yeah with a huge scene and gonorrhoea” Harry said the last sentence with a coy smile. “But this is not gonorrhoea and a dramatic girl. I’m not trying to break them up! I actually enjoy just being Louis’ friend”

 

 

Zayn approaches Harry while holding the weird unicorn he was staring at before and asks Harry “Do you think Niall will like this as a welcome gift?”

 

 

 

“Why are you buying him a welcome gift? He’s just moving to your place” Harry smiles but can’t help to feel a bit jealous. Ever since that night at Zayn’s party he and Niall had become inseparable and Harry could definitely notice the love between them. 

 

 

He remembers feeling like that some time ago but now all memories of it were turned into making puke faces at couples wherever he went out for a walk. He doesn’t understand how almost everybody looks for ‘true love’ because nobody really knows how to make love stay and there comes a time when it ends (or in his case you realize it was never there). His thoughts are interrupted by Zayn speaking out.

 

 

“Look H, I don’t know if it’s really worth it y’know?” 

 

“That’s because you don’t think someone can interact without the need of physical contact. I can because I’m mature” Harry says proudly, although Zayn’s older than him but that doesn’t mean he’s not more mature than Zayn.

 

 

They drop the subject and leave the antique shop. Harry decides he’ll still go because well, he already had said yes but he also wants to meet Aiden. He has an itch to know what makes Aiden so great Louis chose him and if he secretly finds out he might be better than Aiden well, it wouldn’t hurt his self esteem.

—

Louis’ at his place pouring a glass of wine for Lottie while Aiden’s cooking. He can’t be bothered to try and help Aiden because he has never felt the need to since Aiden already cooks for him. He’s listening to Lottie blab about her breakup, it’s not that he doesn’t care but Lottie is always saying that that guy was ‘the one’ and that boys are fuckheads and well, he wishes she wouldn’t put herself out there so much. 

 

“So this is worst than that time that a meteorite struck earth and killed all those dinosaurs?” Louis asks while handing her the glass of wine. 

 

“Yes, even worse. My breakup it’s a lot worse than that.” She replies and takes a sip. She has her hair in a pony tail, a big sweater and leggings because she told Louis she couldn’t be bothered to look nice since no guys are really worth it. 

 

 

“I’m just going to finish my glass and leave, I wouldn’t wanna make your dinner party into a pity party for your sister” 

 

“Noo, don’t go Lottie. I think it’s good you’re here and it’s _definitely_ not a party. I mean, just my mate Harry hanging out with Aiden and me.” he says and his staring at Aiden chopping some vegetables in the kitchen. He reminds himself that this will be good.

 

“Yeah, Lot. You should stay. Harry might serve you as a distraction.” Aiden replies and he keeps chopping, sautéing and all of the things one does in making a dinner. 

 

“Wait, so Harry’s not gay?” Lottie asks Louis quietly.

 

“Well, uhm, we haven’t really talked about it, yeah? I mean he never mentions anyone and I think it would be rude of me to just asume or bluntly ask.” Louis realizes they’ve never really talked about it. He’s almost sure Harry flirted with him the first time they met but he can’t be sure. 

 

There’s a knock on the door and Lottie looks at louis with a playful smirk. It makes Louis grunt as he gets up to answer the door. Lottie runs to the bathroom and Louis starts panicking because that can’t be good. 

 

 

“Please be nice to him. Harry’s a bit delicate” He tells them both and then opens the door and he sees Harry and his dimply smile and a shirt that makes his green eyes pop but it’s not like Louis’ noticing it. 

 

 

Harry brought a banana loaf he baked himself and a bottle of Merlot (the banana loaf being for Louis and Aiden, the Merlot being just for himself but nobody needed to know). He entersLouis’ flat and his surprised to see how much of Louis he can see in it. Lots of sketches plastering the walls. A drawing desk in a corner, bookshelves filled with books about drawing, art and to his surprise, he notices books about laws and civil rights. He thinks the flat actually fits Louis but also makes him wonder about Aiden. 

 

“You have such a lovely flat, Louis” Harry says while removing his coat.

 

“Thank you Harry, me and Aiden have been re decorating ever since we moved here” Louis replies and makes sure to guide Harry through the flat.

 

“You mean Aiden and I” Harry smiles because he knows Louis hates to be corrected.

 

“Oi, the grammar nerd has arrived” Louis announces to the room. 

 

Aiden was chopping a tomato when Harry comes up to him to say hi. Aiden turns around, knife still in hand and stretches out his hand to Harry.Harry was stretching his hand but then Aiden backs up leaving Harry hanging. 

 

 

“Sorry mate, my hands are a bit dirty from all the cooking. I’ll just wipe them so I can give you a proper handshake” Aiden apologetically smiles to Harry. 

 

Harry takes a moment to scan Aiden. Aiden has his hair up in a quiff but it’s definitely not as suiting as Louis’. Harry’s scanning every inch of Aiden to see what the big deal is and he thinks it’s maybe the scruff or the big hazel eyes. 

 

He then notices a girl coming out from a door and he’s starting to feel a bit confused. The girl has her hair down, a tank top and she clearly put on some make up. She didn’t look so bad if Harry admitted but he still doesn’t know who she is, until she notices the blue eyes on her and that makes Harry do the connection. Such a pretty blue shade but not quite like Louis. _No one is quite like Louis_ , he thinks.

 

“Heeey, everybody” Lottie says and Louis turns his head to see her and oh no, she had her ‘oh-I’m very single-come talk to me’ pink lipstick on and Louis knows this might not end well. 

 

 

“Oh, Harry, this is my oldest sister, Charlotte but we call her Lottie” Louis introduces them and inspects Harry’s reaction.

 

 

Lottie makes her way to Harry and he stretches out his hand. Lottie grabs it but pulls him into a hug and whoa, maybe all Tomlinsons are different personality wise. 

 

“Hi Harry, so nice to meet you and wow! You smell really good” Lottie almost purs the last words and Harry’s noticing a weird flirty vibe from her and this just can’t be good. 

 

 

“He does smell good, doesn’t him? but it’s getting a bit onion-ey around here. Can someone open a window” Aiden says and he has his arms around Louis. Harry is **not** jealous not even one bit.

 

They all stand in the kitchen talking and drinking wine while Aiden continues to cook and there’s a point in the conversation when Harry learns Aiden is a this super hot shot lawyer for the United Nations and well, Harry can’t compete with that. Lottie’s talking to Louis about something in the corner and he and Aiden keep talking about how great Aiden’s work is and in a sudden moment Aiden goes really serious and lowers his voice.

 

 

“Look Harry, you seem like a really nice guy and Louis definitely likes you a lot but I just feel the need to say that if you’re trying to do all of this to break us up well, I’m sorry lad but it won’t work” Aiden’s glaring at Harry.

 

“Oh, straight to the point aren’t we? Good thing you don’t have to worry tho, I’m not here to be a home wrecker.” Harry replies with the same low tone as Aiden’s. 

 

“Okay, that’s good I can tolerate a friendship. Just don’t try to put your dick on his butt, okay mate?”

 

Aiden had been chopping some jalapeños while talking to Harry and for some reason he rubbed his hands on one of his eyes. 

 

“Fuck, oh fuck, fuck” Aiden starts screaming and waving his hands. 

 

“Aiden? Aiden, what’s wrong?” Louis asks while approaching him delicately. 

 

“He, he rubbed his eye and I think he had jalapeño on them” Harry’s stammering and completely frozen. 

 

 

“Harry, do something! Get your med school dropout knowledge or something!” Louis begged Harry. 

 

“Shit, okay, saline formula we need that. You use contacts right, Louis?”

 

“Yes, yes, it’s in the bathroom. Go, please.”

 

Harry makes his way over to the bathroom and everything seems to fast forward from that moment. He shakes his head at a picture of Louis and Aiden and when he has getting out of the bathroom, he manages to hit Aiden with the door causing him to fall from the window. Harry makes sure to do all sorts of grateful prayers because their flat is in the second floor of the building. Next thing he knows, they’re all in an ambulance, Lottie to his side and batting her eyelashes at him and Louis’ just in a state of shock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this! Please leave your comments whether you're liking this or not! Thanks xx.


	4. Dublin or Dublinot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets someone who used to be important for Harry. Aiden has big news and well, the plot will thicken soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LAME TITLE and well, again, thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I FEEL NO ONE IS LIKING THIS.

They arrive to the hospital and Aiden’s taken to the emergency room right away. Harry still can’t believe all of this happened. First time on meeting Louis’ boyfriend and he managed to get him into a hospital. He knows Louis won’t probably speak to him after it but Lottie seems completely unaffected by this. 

 

They can finally go into Aiden’s room. He’s got a neck brace, a cast in his left hand and some bandages around his head. Lottie is the one to break the tension.

 

“So, what’s the diagnostic doc?” She says while shifting her glance from Aiden to him. 

 

“He’s going to be using the cast for a few weeks and the neck brace is just for safety. He’ll probably be out in the morning” He says in a quiet voice, his eyes fixed on Louis caressing Aiden’s head. 

 

“Look, Louis if you’re going to be staying with Aiden tonight you should get something to eat with Harry in the cafeteria and I’ll keep an eye on Aiden” Lottie says in a cordial tone.

 

They find a vending machine with sandwiches and fruit at the end of the hall. Both remain silent through the walk and Harry can’t stop fidgeting with his rings. Louis doesn’t look upset but defeated instead. Harry wishes he would say something to stop his anxiety. 

“So, what are you getting?” Louis asks Harry but he still can’t manage to look at him.

 

“Uhm, tuna salad I think.” Harry tries to sound as calm as possible but he knows it’s a matter of time before Louis tells him to leave his life for good. 

 

“I hate hospitals” is the next thing out of Louis’ mouth. His hand now playing with the sandwich wrapper. They both remain still.

 

“Yeah, I do too. I spent a lot of time in hospitals as a little kid.” 

 

“Because of all your deformities?” Louis’ shyly smiling and that’s how the tension between them stops. 

Harry can feel his whole body relax and he can’t be more grateful of Louis’ timing to be a lil shit. 

 

“Very funny, Tomlinson but no. Me mum and dad are doctors. He even proposed to her on the rooftop of Charing Cross Hospital in London”

 

“That’s romantic.”

 

“Sure, until all the affairs started.” and Harry seems to choke a bit on the last word. 

 

“How old were you when your parents got divorced?” all playfulness in Louis’ voice is now lost and his entire body language becomes a bit more delicate towards Harry.

 

“7, I think. Gemma took it better than I did but me mum never stopped making sure we both knew we were loved and dad didn’t leave the picture so…” and Harry’s interrupted by a swarm of doctors making their way through the hall when he sees him. 

 

“Shit, uh, you wouldn’t know how to teleport do you?” he asks Louis with a slight panic expression on his face.

 

“No?”

 

“Okay, well, I want to apologise for the bloody horrible situation you’re about to experience”

 

And Louis is completely confused until he noticed one of the doctors stopped on his tracks and his eyes widen when he noticed Harry’s face. The doctor had his hair on a messy quiff, his brown eyes taking all of Harry and his mouth’s slightly opened and Louis isn’t sure if it’s because he’s at a loss of words or wants to say so much he doesn’t know where to begin.

 

“Hi” Harry says and he’s staring at the floor. Can’t bear to look at Nick’s face.

Nick approaches him slowly and he’s now darting his eyes to Louis and scanning him head to toe.

 

“Louis, this is, uh, Nick Grimshaw, my, my nothing in particular.”

 

Nick’s face is the equivalent of confusion and hurt after Harry said those last words. He reacts when Louis stretches his hand.

 

“Oh, well, nice to meet you Nick. I’m Louis” and Louis decides to lower his hand since it seems Nick won’t shake it. Nick turns his head to Harry and licks his lips.

 

“Harry, what are you doing here? Are you sick?” he manages to say.

“No, Louis’ boyfriend fell of the window but he is okay” Harry responds and fidgets with his rings a bit.

Now Nick’s attention is back to Louis and Louis isn’t quite sure what his feeling because it seems a mixture of who are you? , how could you let Harry get away? and go away now and he knows it’s not what he should be feeling. 

 

“Would you want me to check up on him?” Nick asks Louis in all seriousness and Louis doesn’t know if Nick expects a smile for his ‘oh so hospitable gesture’. 

 

“No, don’t worry” Harry’s the one to respond and Louis is glad he didn’t have to speak because it probably wouldn’t have ended well. 

“Ok, I’m going to go. We only get 15 minutes to eat lunch. Don’t get anything with seafood from the vending machine because it hasn’t passed any health inspection and I’m sorry I’m rambling but I’ve been working 18 hours straight and ‘m so tired and when I saw him I thought he was your new boyfriend and that made me wanna cry and it’s weird I’m saying this out loud, right?” Nick blurted all the words so fast Harry and Louis didn’t have much time to process everything he said. 

“Yeah it is” Harry barely could respond.

“I just want us to be friends. Like, not now but someday yeh?” and then Nick turns to Louis with a worried face “Look, whatever he’s told you it’s not like it was a black and white situation…”

 

and Louis decides to stop him “He hasn’t said anything about you. He has never even mentioned you.” and ok, maybe Louis enjoyed saying that more than he should but he can tell Nick was an asshole to Harry and he can’t let anybody be an asshole to his best mate.

Nick’s face just drops and he leaves without saying anything else. Harry and Louis exchange a few glances and decide to walk back to Aiden’s room without talking. 

 

—

Louis at his job and they just announced that the project he had been working on so hard would be presented to the client by Tom Parker (the company’s douche). He’s walking out of the meeting with Liam and Cara, his friends and co workers who he adores. They’re all discussing how unfair it is for Tom to get the job when everyone knows Louis would be so much better. 

“Listen guys, Simon offered me the promotion long ago but I said no” Louis sat at his desk and arranged it a bit. 

“What!? Why!?” Liam and Cara both answer at the same time

 

“‘Cos I enjoy being an animator, you know? and I don’t think I’m much of a people’s person” he said quietly and looking down at the floor. 

 

“Besides, being a project manager means more meetings and paperwork and none of the fun stuff. Besides, Tom will have to stay half a year in Taiwan y’know?” His voice is now a bit higher as he’s trying to pretend he’s okay with that. 

“Yeah, I’m sure all that extra power and money suck anyway, huh?” Cara replies and crosses her arms. 

“Stop it Cara, he doesn’t want the hassle. He has a great job, great boyfriend and even better friends eh, Tommo?” Liam smiles and he’s voice is pure. He’s always honest with Louis and that’s why Louis is so thankful to be friends with him.

Louis only manages to nod softly and shoos them both out of his desk so he can keep on drawing and if he starts doodling about Taiwan and luxuries, is only because they left him with that thought.

—

 

Aiden and Louis had to go to the supermarket on a last minute shopping emergency. They’re walking towards the canned goods and Louis has a gallon bottle of barbecue sauce. 

 

“Are you planning on eating it all, love?” Aiden’s voice is soft and with his now cast free hand he wraps it on Louis’ waist. 

 

“Well, it does say it’s so good you can’t never get enough” Louis’ smiles at the touch. He had forgotten how nice it felt being this close with Aiden. 

 

It’s not that their relationship lacked chemistry but, Aiden’s always busy and seems not to do small things like that with Louis anymore. Louis’ still sure Aiden’s the best boyfriend out there and he’s just happy they get to share an intimate moment like this. As he puts down the gallon of bbq sauce. Aiden pulls him closer and kisses him. It’s a small and soft kiss, not quite chaste but still not that passionate. It’s nice until Aiden stops kissing him and looks at Louis with a serious face.

 

“Louis…” he says softly and slowly.

 

“I’ve been waiting for the right moment to talk to you about this and I know this isn’t probably the best time but…” the words leave Aiden’s mouth a bit faster now.

 

Louis is definitely confused and a bit flustered. He sure hopes Aiden isn’t thinking of doing something crazy in the middle of a place like Tesco because it definitely isn’t romantic at all. 

 

“Ok, so, we’ve been together 5 years and we pretty much stablished we’ll stick to each other through everything.” Aiden takes a deep breath and all Louis can think is ‘no, no, no’. 

 

“I’ve been asked to handle the european negotiation. It’s a 6 month contract and I’d have to fly over to Dublin and live there. This is important to me but you’re far more important” Aiden finishes his sentence and Louis can’t help but to feel relieved. He then feels a bit sad because well, it means his boyfriend is leaving him and they’ll have to decide if long distant is something doable for them.

“This is a great opportunity for you!” Louis means every word and extends his arms over to Aiden’s shoulders to hug him. Aiden kisses him, now the kiss is a bit more passionate and in that moment Louis feels like nothing will go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go hit me up on [tumblrrrrr](http://wecalltheshotsbabycakes.tumblr.com) . Alrighty then. Im on [twitter](twitter.com/DasGayLarry) as well!


	5. And If I May Just Take Your Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this chapter's title comes from The Neighbourhood's Sweater Weather and I definitely think it fits perfectly. THIS WAS A BIT HARD FOR ME TO WRITE BC REASONS and it's my favorite chap at the moment. Love sucks, Louis needs help and Harry's there.

Gemma had to work Saturday afternoon and she asked Harry to go to his nephew Sam’s karate competition. He gets there and drags Zayn (and of course Niall comes along too). He’s talking to Zayn about how water should be preserved and that not showering so often is actually really good for you in a way. Their conversation gets interrupted when Niall makes his way to sit next to them. He’s holding 3 red solo cups with beer probably inside of them.

 

 

“Where do you get beer at a children’s karate tournament?” Harry asks Niall, confusion palpable in his words. 

 

 

Niall just makes fun of him and sits down. He gives Zayn a kiss on the cheek and clears his throat. 

 

 

“So Harry, we should get to really know each other, yeh? Talk about the complex issues of our times like when is Nando’s opening in the UK? Can two gay guys really be friends or just feel the need to bang each other?”  Niall can’t help but to smirk.

 

 

“Wow Niall, he has a boyfriend may I remind you.” Harry says unamused. (He really should’ve expected something like that from Niall to be honest.)

 

 

“Yeah, who you threw out of the window!” 

 

 

“Heeey, it was an accident” Harry pouts and he’s sort of upset at Zayn for snickering with Niall.

 

 

“Bro, listen. Aiden’s moving to Dublin and your whole idea of ‘it starts bad, it ends worse’ is utter bullshit. I mean, look at Zayn and me. I fancy him so hard, it took me waking up in his bed to remember I already had a boyfriend.” Niall’s now fonding at Zayn and Zayn at him. 

 

Harry's still processing the 'Aiden-leaving-to-Dublin' part and can't believe Louis didn't tell him about it. 

 

“Love is dirty, babe” Zayn speaks without looking away from Niall. 

 

“Like not showering” Niall finishes. 

 

 

Harry could feel like throwing up from all the cuteness and fond between Zayn and Niall. 

 

—

 

 

Later that day, Harry and Louis arrange to meet in search of the perfect semi formal suit for Louis to wear at a reunion with all of his company’s co workers from Taiwan. They go to TopShop’s and Louis sees the perfect blue ultra skinny suit in a mannequin and knows that’s the one for him. A saleswoman approaches them.

 

 

 

“May I help you with anything?” she says in a ‘customer friendly’ tone. 

 

 

“Yes, I would like to try that ultra skinny blue suit.” Louis’ says confidently.

 

 

“Uh, this is the only one left and the trouser’s a size 28S. Are you a size 28S?” she says checking Louis from head to toe which makes Louis feel immediately appalled. 

 

 

“Yes, I am.” He says trying not to sound hurt. 

 

 

“Alright then.” the saleswoman gives him a dubious look.

 

 

Louis gets inside the fitting room and Harry’s outside waiting for him. Louis got the coat to close but when the time comes to get the trousers on, he has some issues zipping it and buttoning it. 

 

 

“ _Hazz, are you there? Can you hear me?”_ He whispers hoping Harry will hear.

 

 

_“Lou? Yeah, I’m here. What’s wrong?”_

 

_“Uhm, so, don’t laugh but I need your help zipping this bloody trousers”_

 

 

_“Okay, I’m coming”_

 

 

Harry checks no one sees him go inside. He sees Louis trying to pull up the trousers from his thighs and his hair is all messed up and maybe Harry bit his lip a bit at the sight. 

 

 

“Harry! Close your eyes!” Louis scowls him.

 

“Lou, how am I supposed to help you with me eyes closed?” 

 

 

“I don’t know! But I definitely need you to close ‘em” 

 

 

So Harry does and he suddenly feels a tension around him. The sight of Louis’ thighs and Louis’ hair all tussled up not leaving his mind. 

 

 

“Okay Harry, clearly I won’t be able to pull them up so I need you to help me pull them off.” Louis sighs, now tired with the previous struggle. 

 

Harry gets on his knees immediately and the position is too much for them. They’re in an enclosed space and Harry’s on his knees and Louis can’t stop thinking about his plum lips. Louis manages to recover by thinking about unsexy things. 

 

 

“So, at the count of 3 we will both pull down” Louis words are a bit hushed.

 

 

“1”

 

Harry’s hands make their way to the waistband of Louis’ trousers and Louis almost gasps. 

 

 

“2”

 

Now Harry’s licking his lips and Louis had decided to close his eyes because he’s getting some electricity from Harry’s soft hands brushing up against his skin. 

 

 

“3” 

 

They both held their breaths and pull the trousers off. Harry still has his eyes closed and they remain like that for what seemed an eternity. 

 

 

“You can stand up now…” Louis peeps. 

 

 

Harry cautiously gets up and now their mouths are barely apart. Harry still has his eyes closed and suddenly he thinks Louis is moving towards him a bit and then backs off. 

 

 

“Take this and don’t open your eyes yet” Louis breathed and handed Harry the trousers.

 

Louis changes into his clothes watching Harry carefully. He adores him for keeping his eyes closed but then realizes how much he likes the green shade of Harry’s eyes. He still appreciates seeing him like this. He looks softer than usual and so peaceful. 

 

 

They leave and never speak of it again. 

 

 

 

—

 

 

Zayn and Niall are in the middle of a dry humping session at Zayn’s dining table and Harry’s sitting right in front of them. He has to hear all  the sexual exchanges between them until Niall finally gets up and says goodbye to both of them.

 

 

“So, I need to ask for your advice” Harry chimes in.

 

 

“No, no. I just had an amazing make out session and I’m about to eat nachos. Do.not.ruin.this.” Zayn says half joking. 

 

 

“It’s about Louis”

 

 

“My cousin. So it’s incest because you’re like a brother. You’re asking me advice on how to incestously bang my cousin” 

 

“What, Zayn. Fuck, he has a boyfriend.” 

 

 

“Exactly!” Zayn says and reaches for a nacho and a rotten banana on the table. “Look, this perfect nacho is Aiden and this rotten banana is you” 

 

 

Harry rolls his eyes.

 

“Aiden is an expert on international copyright laws working for the UN. Whenever you tell me what you do for a leaving I fall asleep.” 

 

 

“Oi! Like working for the UN is so interesting” Harry groaned. 

 

“AT LEAST HIS AN EXPERT ON SOMETHING!” Zayn screams and Harry doesn’t really get upset because he knows it’s just Zayn’s way of stating a point. 

 

“Look Harold, Aiden and Louis have been together for 5 years. They live together. They have a cat together and you haven’t dated anyone else since that douchebag Nick cheated on you”

 

 

“Fine, I get it. Louis’ in a relationship. _Nothing_ will happen” Harry finally sighs. 

 

—

 

 

Louis’ sitting at the edge of his couch watching Aiden fleeting around the flat and making sure he has everything he needs before his flight.

 

 

“Wallet, check. Passport, check. Watch, check. Ahh, and this” Aiden mutters. 

 

 

He approaches Louis and hands him a ticket where he scribbled ‘Love you - Aiden xx’

 

“It’s an open ticket to Dublin. Take it whenever you want, even if it’s just for a kiss.” Aiden’s kneeling down to him and quickly gets to Louis’ face level to kiss him. 

 

 

Louis swings his arms around Aiden’s neck and starts kissing him frantically and then lets his hands start undoing Aiden’s belt. 

 

 

“Babe, I can’t. It’s late. Love, got to. fuck, catch a flight” Aiden managed to say while backing away from Louis.

 

 

They finally break free and Aiden’s fixes his belt, grabs his luggage and blows a kiss to Louis. Louis starts to tear up. He definitely didn’t expect for this to be so hard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone leaving kudos and to those who bookmarked it! It makes my heart burst! Don't forget to hit me up in tumblr with any questions, suggestions, comments or rants! Byyyy the way, this is the [suit](http://www.topman.com/en/tmuk/product/suits-1950628/ultra-skinny-suits-2681493/navy-ultra-skinny-suit-2532838?bi=1&ps=20) Louis sees at TopMan


	6. And I don't mind, If we take our time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol tw. There's a proposal. Louis' tells something important about his life and Harry's pinning harder than his love for bananas. Title comes from Defeater's I don't mind which fits perfectly for this chap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, there's alcohol TW because I mention it a few times.

Louis recluses himself in his flat. Aiden starts sending all of this postcards from the places he’s visiting: France, Italy, Germany, Greece and so much more. Louis starts to fill the fridge with all of them. He lets out a sigh overtime he gets a new one. One thing is missing Aiden but the worst part is feeling like he’s missing out on a lot. There’s a whole different world out there and he’s stuck in his flat without his boyfriend and dealing with someone else presenting the animation he work so hard on. He decides to go out and have a cuppa tea with Harry. 

 

They're inside Harry's _favourite_ bakery (favourite because he used to work there as a kid) and Louis gets a call. He goes outside to get better reception while Harry pays for their teas. 

 

 

"Hi love!" Louis hears from the other end.

 

"Aiden, babe, hi!" he feels happy to be able to talk to Aiden again.

 

"I just wanted to call and say hi. How's everything?" 

 

"Just missing you basically, flat's so quiet without you." Louis lets out a sigh but tries for his tone to be as casual as always. He would hate to know Aiden can hear the frustration over the phone.

 

"I know babe. I can't wait to see you and you can be sure that once I'm back the flat won't be quiet. For a week. at least" Aiden's tone is playful which causes Louis to blush and fluster a bit.

 

"Oi! Don't make promises you might not be able to make Aiden." Louis says with an equally playful tone.

That's when Harry steps out with both paper cups, he stands by Louis while he finishes the call. He might feel his heart do a little scrunch when he hears the 'I love you' coming out from Louis' mouth but he shrugs it of and hands the steamy paper cup to Louis.

 

"Black for you, dash of milk for me" Louis says while holding his paper cup in the air like he's making a toast.

 

They take a sip, make a face and exchange the cups. It's something they've been doing for a while. See, Harry only drinks his tea with a dash of milk and Louis thinks that doing that is a slap to the Queen's face but they're determined to convince the other that they way they drink their tea is the best way. They go for a walk and after all the updates on their jobs, music and more chit chat. Harry decides to ask Louis about how he's dealing with the long distance relationship with Aiden.

 

"So, how are you doing Lou?" he says while drinking the last sip of his tea.

 

"Well, it's just frustrating you know? This is like, the highlight of my social life." Louis says letting a sigh out.

 

"Wow, that's sad"

 

"It really is Hazz. I've been thinking and um, I'd like to start drinking y'know?"

 

"Like, getting plastered?" Harry replies a bit surprised.

 

"Yeh, like proper trashed"

 

Harry glances at Louis for a while trying to decipher if he's being honest or not. When he sees Louis' mouth in a straight line, he asks "Do you need a drinking partner?" and just like that they agree to spend the whole night bar hopping and drinking their weights. After going to their own flats and changing, they meet at the first club.  It's loud and there's sweaty bodies all around but they look at each other and go inside. They're doing tequila shots for starters because _of course that's such a great idea_ and Louis teases Harry about a cute boy by the bar checking him out. Harry really doesn't want to hit on him, he's having too much fun with Louis. Specially since for every shot they've been asking personal questions and it might be the alcohol talking but Harry can now feel a vibe between them.

 

 

"Look Hazz, you need to find the love of your life!" Louis says with a giddy smile.

 

"Yeah, uh, I don't think the 'love of my life' goes to a place like this."

 

"What!? But _you_ 're here." Louis replies baffled.

 

"Yeh! Because you drag my arse!" Harry's giggling so much.

 

"Look Harold, man up. Go approach the cute bloke and fall in love." Louis is now pushing Harry towards the cute boy.

 

So much for the courage Harry felt thanks to the alcohol. Maybe it's just the fact that talking to someone other than Louis feels wrong.

 

"Oh, hey. Hi." He blurts out

 

The bloke just gives him an all teeth grin and goes for the martini he just ordered.

 

"Wow, nice set of teeth. May I, well, pay for your drink?" Harry feels weird and he knows Louis' staring at him.

"That's nice. Thank you." and just like that the guy goes away, without much as a second glance to Harry.

 

Louis felt a weight of his shoulders come off and suddenly felt guilty and sad. Harry walks coyly over to him.

 

"Oh Hazz, I'm so sorry but forget that douche. Let's go to another club!" Louis taps him on the shoulder.

 

They leave that club and head to another. Still talking about personal things and when they get to the next one, they decide it's time to dance. Their bodies are so close and both of them have completely forgot about the other people surrounding them. They're dancing to a remix of Beyoncé's Drunk in Love. Harry loves the way the black skinny jeans fit Louis and how his The Killers tee is so fitting. Harry can't be happier and right now he decides he won't think about anything else. 

 

"So how many relationships have you had!?" Louis shouts trying to make sure Harry can hear.

 

"3! Uhm, a girl in highschool, heeey don't roll your eyes! She was really nice. Anyways, then a guy in Med School but that was short and finally uhm, Nick. You?" Harry says and neither of them have stopped dancing.

 

"Uh, let's see. 4? One guy at highschool, then one in Uni, then another one in my semester abroad at USA and well, Aiden."

 

They're sweaty now and reaching for vodka and they're right kind of buzzed but not quite plastered. Still, Louis thinks it's best if they left now and they decide to take a cab. Once they're in their own beds Louis' calls Harry.

 

 

"What's the worst thing that happened to you?" Louis is sprawled over his bed.

 

"Uhm, well you know 's weird cos the best thing that happened to me is also the worst thing." Harry's hoping he made sense because it looks like all the alcohol is now rushing in.

 

"So, I had just finished assisting on an appendectomy and I decided to crash at the hospital's beds. As soon as I opened the door I saw Nick making out with the consultant and that's when I knew I had to leave him. We weren't doctors yet and we were already so much like my parents, cheating on each other and making excuses." Harry says and his tone is now sad and low.

 

"My dad died." Louis blurted out.

 

There's a silence and wow, Harry can't believe how stupid his answer is now.

 

"I was only 13 and I had to take care of 4 little sisters. You never know how fast things can come crashing down until they do." Louis' voice cracks at the end of the sentence.

 

"Lou, I'm so sorry and my answer's nothing compared to yours. I'm sorry"

 

"Not to worry Hazz, mom's now fine and married to a great guy. I also have 2 new siblings who are a pain in the arse but I love'em so much."

 

There's another silence but this time is not awkward or sad. It's mostly both of them drowning all the things they want to say. Louis can hear Harry's breathing and he thinks it's one of the most calming sounds ever.

 

 

"Goodnight H." Louis finally speaks up.

 

"Goodnight Lou." and Harry hangs up.

 

 

\--

 

Louis is having lunch with Cara, Liam and Lottie and Cara brings out Harry. Lottie definitely perks up when she hears his name.

 

"So Tommo, are you ever going to introduce us to Harry?" Cara says and takes a sip of her glass of water.

 

"He's just a friend Cara, no need to use that tone" Louis doesn't know why he feels so protective over Harry.

 

"Well, duh but is he fit? Like you _fit-for-your-single-friend-over-here-fit_?" She purrs

 

"Uhm, well I think he's bi but I..." Louis couldn't finish because Lottie interjected.

 

"I have dibs, sorry S but Harry's exactly what I need to buffer between Martin and Ben." She flips her long blonde hair.

 

"Ugh, Lottie. Please don't? You barely know Harry and he's such a good mate." Louis' tone is clearly annoyed.

 

"Oi, no need to get defensive big brother! Besides, he hangs out with you which means he's not like an actual creep and he's _**so**_ ** _fit._** " Lottie's smirking and having a sip of her diet soda.

 

They decide to drop the subject but Louis' still bothered by it. He just wishes his sister would calm down.

 

\--

 

Zayn and Harry are in an vintage jewelery store because Zayn has decided he'll pop the question to Niall. Harry doesn't get how they're moving so fast but they definitely seem happy together. The salesman hands the black velvet box over to Zayn and he opens it. He stares at the silver and cedar wood band. Harry looks at him confused because it's the first time he noticed an engagement ring that had wood in it.

 

"I have a feeling H that you'll regret asking this but if you must know... There's an inside joke with Niall about morning wood." Zayn's smirk makes him look like a god.

 

"Fuck, I do regret asking. You guys are such saps and disgustin' at the same time" Harry makes a mock puking sound.

 

"Talking about saps, I've thought about it mate and I think you should tell Louis how you really feel." Zayn adds in a now serious tone.

Harry just rolls his eyes and puffs because he's tired of Zayn's _go get him_ attitude like it's so easy.

 

"Before you tune me voice out of your head, listen. It can only go two ways, a) Louis kisses you so passionately, you end up having sex and living happily ever after or b) he tells you to fuck off" Zayn's now trying on the engagement ring.

 

"Wow, such an amazing advice from Zayn 'Relationship Psychologist' Malik" Harry grumbles.

 

"Fine. Don't listen to me and mope around Louis and how blue his eyes are till you're 85" Zayn adds and they're out of the store.

 

That night, Harry helped Zayn prepare a meal at his flat for Niall. It seemed more like a dinner party from all the food they cooked but he knew Niall would eat it all. Zayn also bought another unicorn from the previous antique shop and tied the ring around it. Niall, with a full belly and a beer in his hand, said yes of course and like that Harry is now planning their engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help you with some more graphics, this is [the engagement ring](https://images.search.yahoo.com/images/view;_ylt=AwrB8pxpJbNUsDAA6LSJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTIzZzUzdWd0BHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAMyMWQxNDVlM2ZmZDMyMTMyMDRjYjVjZTY4YmY5NGFkNgRncG9zAzc4BGl0A2Jpbmc-?.origin=&back=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.search.yahoo.com%2Fyhs%2Fsearch%3Fp%3Dsimple%2Bengagement%2Brings%2Bwith%2Ban%2BN%26n%3D60%26ei%3DUTF-8%26y%3DSearch%26fr%3Dyhs-mozilla-001%26fr2%3Dsb-top%26hsimp%3Dyhs-001%26hspart%3Dmozilla%26spos%3D12%26nost%3D1%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D78&w=336&h=220&imgurl=mariachiquinhaoficial.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2014%2F11%2Fwedding-rings-stunning-wedding-bands-ring-mesmerizing-wood-wedding-bands-for-mens-best-wedding-ring-and-band-order-charming-pictures-of-wedding-ring-bands-design-ideas-wedding-ring-bands-336x220.jpg&rurl=http%3A%2F%2Fmariachiquinhaoficial.com%2Fcharming-pictures-of-wedding-ring-bands-design-ideas%2Fmesmerizing-2-ring-wedding-band-simple-2-wedding-bands-engagement-ring%2F&size=14.2KB&name=...+Mesmerizing+2+%3Cb%3Ering%3C%2Fb%3E+%3Cb%3Ewedding%3C%2Fb%3E+band+%3Cb%3ESimple%3C%2Fb%3E+2+%3Cb%3Ewedding%3C%2Fb%3E+bands+%3Cb%3Eengagement%3C%2Fb%3E+%3Cb%3Ering%3C%2Fb%3E&p=simple+engagement+rings+with+an+N&oid=21d145e3ffd3213204cb5ce68bf94ad6&fr2=sb-top&fr=yhs-mozilla-001&tt=...+Mesmerizing+2+%3Cb%3Ering%3C%2Fb%3E+%3Cb%3Ewedding%3C%2Fb%3E+band+%3Cb%3ESimple%3C%2Fb%3E+2+%3Cb%3Ewedding%3C%2Fb%3E+bands+%3Cb%3Eengagement%3C%2Fb%3E+%3Cb%3Ering%3C%2Fb%3E&b=61&ni=240&no=78&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=14th1ccig&sigb=161qs1t5k&sigi=17r8lpng2&sigt=13kq2prve&sign=13kq2prve&.crumb=i16VmyQzVOr&fr=yhs-mozilla-001&fr2=sb-top&hsimp=yhs-001&hspart=mozilla) Now cry with me. I HOPE YOU'RE LIKINTG THISSS


	7. If I fall for you, I'll never recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again alcohol TW. Sorry if I bore you with this chap. Title come from Love Somebody- Maroon 5 and I'd recommend to listen to Sugar by them as well because they helped with the writing.

It’s Zayn and Niall’s engagement party and they invited everyone to the rooftop of their flat. Louis’ is wearing a white dress shirt, a navy blue jacket and black skinny jeans and his hair is styled in a messy quiff. Harry can’t stop staring at him. His blue eyes seem to change colour depending on what he’s wearing and Harry knows he’s in deep trouble because his crush is turning into so much more. 

 

 

 

“OIII!” Niall screams into the microphone on the set up stage and Zayn’s right by his side.

 

 

“We just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who came to our engagement party tonight! We love you so much.” Zayn blurs out.

 

 

“And well, Zayn and I can’t wait to get married and I don’t really like big weddings because all the ones I’ve been to end up in divorce”

 

 

“We don’t really like long engagements either soooo, WE’RE GETTING MARRIED RIGHT NOW!” The last sentence is said by both Zayn and Niall and the whole crowd cheers and raises their glasses. 

 

 

They both run inside to get ready and Sophia’s helping Niall while Harry’s helping Zayn. They decided that their long time friend and lawyer Caroline Watson will be the one to marry them and Sophia and Harry are the witnesses. 

 

 

Harry enters the bathroom where Niall’s in and Sophia’s fixing his hair. 

 

 

“Ni? Sorry but they’ve sent me to ask how much longer you’ll take.” Harry opens the door as he speaks. 

 

 

“Harry?” he asks before he can see his face.

 

 

“Yeh”

 

 

“Come on in. Soph, you can stop it now, please? Fuck, I need a pint.” He tells her annoyingly but Sophia knows it’s the nervousness talking.

 

 

“I’ll go” Harry volunteers.

 

“No, no Harry. Stay, please. Sophia will go.” Niall replies while rubbing his face and looking at the mirror.

 

“So…” Harry gives a coy smile.

 

“So…” Niall is now smirking which makes Harry confused.

 

“Why are you tourturing yourself over what could be a 10 second conversation with Louis?” Niall rests his back in the wall and smiles sympathetically to Harry.

 

“Niall, it’s your wedding. Can we please talk about you?” He begs. 

 

 

“Exactly! It’s me wedding and you should be calming me before I jump out the window and sleep with a sailor.”

 

 

“With a? What?”

 

“Don’t change topics H. Seriously, what’s the best case scenario? ‘Harry, I love you. Let’s have sex forever until we die having sex’?”

 

 

Harry chokes at the thought. He really envies how blunt Niall is and it’s mostly because he knows he gets away with it. Niall’s just so big hearted that no one takes it the wrong way. Ever.

 

 

“And worst case scenario, ‘Harry, you dirty liar. I told you I wanted to be friends and you said you were okay with it but all this time you’ve just being trying to get your junk in my trunk?”

 

 

“Seriously, Niall? Who even says ‘junk in my trunk’”

 

 

“Look Harry, what I love the most about getting married is the fact that I can stand in front of everyone I care bout and tell them that _I_ believe in the best case scenario” 

 

And that’s when Sophia arrives with two SOLO cups filled with beer and Niall just chugs it. Caroline says all the legal and important stuff and like that, Zayn and Niall are nowmarried. Later in the reception, Sophia has given her speech about how she helped Zayn and Niall meet without even knowing it and therefore should name their first kid after her when it’s Harry’s turn. Harry takes a last sip of wine and head over the stage. He feels everyone’s eyes on him but he knows he’ll do fine.

 

 

“I’ve known Zayn for quite some time now and trust me, I never thought I’d known the person who would be able to handle him for more than hour even less a whole life and then we met Niall. These two are so perfect for each other that it makes me believe that there’s someone for each one of us. Bad news is that they’ll have offspring at some point and that kid will probably be the devil himself with amazing looks, a pit for a stomach and charm that will make you do as they wish. But, getting back on track. I remember the night Niall and Zayn met and that _instant connection._ If you’re lucky, it happens once in a life time (Harry is now looking at Louis directly because this is his way of maybe making Louis’ realize how perfect they’d be for each other) and if you aren’t lucky then you have to go to weddings and listen to a shmuck like me talk about it and assume we all are hopeless romantics. It’s very easy to be cynical about love, except for tonight. (His gaze is now even more concentrated on Louis) To Zayn and Niall, for making the complicated seem easy”

 

 

Harry finally lets a sigh out and everyone cheers and most people shed a few tears. Louis is just in a state of shock. He’s convincing himself with every cell on his body that those words weren’t meant to be a hidden message for him. Lottie’s next to him and she’s eyeinglike she’s waiting for his reaction but smirks in a flirty way at Harry. 

 

 

Everyone starts to get plastered and they’re all having such a great time. They’re all dancing like there’s no care in the world and Harry’s enjoying himself so much with Louis. The tingly sensation now very present and maybe the 5 shots of tequila after his speech had something to do with it. Lottie is now making her way over to where they were dancing and she’s giving looks to Louis to move out of her way so she can dance with Harry. It started with them dancing as a group until Lottie got her way and managed to get Harry to dance with mostly herself so Louis slowly removed himself from the dancefloor. Louis just stares at them completely affected by how Harry doesn’t seem to noticed he’s not dancing with them anymore. 

 

 

The reception ends and Lottie offered to take both Louis and Harry home. She stopped by Louis’ flat first, of course. 

 

 

“Are you sure you want to drop me all the way to my house? It’s really close from Louis’” Harry says from the backseat.

 

“ _Absolutely,_ I prefer the door to door service” She winks at him

 

Louis rolls his eyes and opens the door “Okay… Thanks Lottie, please drive safely.”

 

 

Harry also opens his door, and gets out. 

 

“You clean up nice, Hazz” Louis says while stroking Harry’s tie.

 

“You too, Lou” He smiles and squeezes Louis’ shoulder and then opens the passenger door.

 

They barely talk with Lottie while driving to Gemma’s house. Lottie pulls over and turns the car off when she arrives at the driveway. 

 

 

“Thank you so much.” Harry tells her and unbuckles his belt.

 

 

“Listen Harry, I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to sleep with you.” She tells him

 

 

“What?” Harry’s eyes have widened so much. He thinks maybe Lottie had too much to drink.

 

 

“Don’t be mad because if you’re gonna get mad we can fool around for a few minutes but _we’re not_ having sex.” Lottie is now smiling all flirty and Harry couldn’t feel more uncomfortable.

 

 

“Uh, no. I don’t think that’s a good idea”He remarked.

 

 

“Why? Because I _won’t_ have sex with you?” Lottie’s tone is now upset and she’s giving harry a disgusted look.

 

 

“What? No, Lottie. I told…” 

 

“JUST KIDDING!” She screams and laughs and it makes it all even more awkward.

 

 

But all of a sudden Lottie’s making her way over to Harry’s seat and she kisses him. Harry was thrown back a bit and Louis’ voice is now in his head telling him “ _Really Harry? MY sister? Nice touch. You can forget all about me now.”_ and that’s when he pushes Lottie away.

 

 

“Lottie, I think you’re great and all but this isn’t going to work.”

 

 

“ _Great?_ ** _YOU_** _think I’m great?_ I **don’t** throw myself at guys, like **ever.** ”She’s wiping her mouth and Harry knows he’s screwed.

 

 

He stutters and she’s now pushing him out of the car.

 

 

“ **GET OUT HARRY. GET THE FUCK OUT.”** She’s now louder and pushing him harder until Harry’s completely out of the car.

 

 

She drives away so fast Harry doesn’t even have the time to apologize to her. ‘This will be fun to explain to Louis’ he thinks and gets himself inside the house.

 

\--

 

Meanwhile, Louis decided calling Aiden in a drunk state and have phone sex was a great idea. He knows Aiden's in America and the timezones are all messed up but he doesn't care. He hasn't had anyone touch him in a long time.   


 

 

"Hiii Aideeen" Louis' slurring his words as he plops in the bed.

 

 

"Hi love, are you ok? Is past midnight over there." 

 

"'M just a bit drunk and I'm wearing this trousers that make me arse pop" he giggles over the phone and wow, seems like he becomes a horny teenager when drunk.

 

"That's nice, Louis but"

 

"Shhhh Aideeen, listen. Listen, pay attention, okay? Be veeery quiet and listen to this" He moves his phone over his crotch and starts unzipping his trouser.

 

"Very nice Louis but I'm"

 

Louis interrupts him again "That was the sound of me very arse popping trouser unzipping" Louis' voice is like silk.

 

All he gets is silence from Aiden so he keeps going.

 

 

"'M wearing those nice pants you like. The white one's, remember? Are you picturing me, babe?" Louis purrs. 

 

 

"Definitely, love but I'm in the middle of a presentation right now. Could we do this later?" Aiden's tone is serious. 

 

 

They hang up and Louis' left with this void and the thoughts of Lottie and Harry doing god knows what consuming him. He falls asleep trying to bite down some tears. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know the suit Louis' wearing to the engagement/wedding, come ask me on [tumblr](www.twodecadesundertheinflouence.tumblr.com) :)


	8. I tell my love to wreck it all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach camping, skinny dipping and walruses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Birdy- Skinny Love and so the plot thickens and looks like I might just have 3 more chapters left.

Louis and Lottie decided to spend some time at the beach. They’re tanning and Louis hasn’t really talked to any of them about what happened the night of Niall and Zayn’s engagement party/wedding. He decided it’s just best to leave like that because well, he’s just friends with Harry so what would be the point?

 

“Hey, so you never asked me what happened between H and me.” Lottie was rubbing some more tanning oil on her skin.

 

“No, I didn’t. I’m respecting your private life.” Louis cleared his throat. Not the kind of conversation he’s looking to have with his little sister.

 

“He was awful, Lou. Such a massive twat.” Her tone was spiteful. 

 

“Okay…” Louis’ so uncomfortable. He knows Harry’s not a twat.

 

“He came unto me, y’know? He keep saying all the dirty things he wanted to do with me and tried to touch me. Me. Your little sister.” 

 

“That’s terrible Lottie.” He said in an unamused tone.

 

“I told him that ‘m not those kinda girls, right? And he got so upset! He started attacking me and the police had to take him off of me and he got angrier and started shooting all the police men and he’d just laugh and laugh while killing them.” A little smile curled in Lottie’s mouth. 

 

“Wow, Lottie. That does sound like Harry.” He’s now rolling his eyes at her.

 

“You haven’t talked to him?” She asks tone now more serious.

 

“No”

 

“Well, at least he didn’t call to tell you how I embarrassed myself around him. He’s a twat and you should stop being friends with him” Lottie’s pouting now.

 

“Sure, sis.” Louis can’t help but smile a little. He really feels better knowing nothing happened between Harry and his little sister. They stay quiet for the rest of the tanning session at the beach.

—

Louis’ at work and his boss just asked him to come to his office. He likes Simon, he really does. He;s always getting praised by him and he knows Simon trusts Louis a lot. He doesn’t know why he called him to his office but hopes it’s nothing bad.

 

“So, Louis. I’m thinking of removing Tom from the Taiwan team. They hate him and he’s an asshole” Simon’s crossing his legs in his big chair. Louis has always loved Simon’s office. So big, minimalistic and with an amazing view. He sits down with his hands resting in his legs but he’s fidgeting with his trousers.

 

“Oh…” Louis’ not sure what to say, sure, he’s more than happy to know Tom’s leaving Taiwan since he’s the one presenting Louis’ hard work but still doesn’t explain why Simon chose him to tell this to.

 

“Look, I need someone full time in Taiwan who won’t shit things and I want that someone to be you.” Simon’s looking at Louis with a determined face. 

 

“Simon… You know I feel honoured but ‘m not sure I’d enjoy leading the project.”

 

“This is your concept Louis. If I’d had you leading it from the beginning we could’ve saved so much time and money. You get an apartment, lessons of the language, a car and obviously a raise. I need you answer by the end of the month” Simon’s now standing up, cup of tea on his hand and he’s looking at Louis with the same determine face from the beginning. 

 

“And just so we’re clear, this is the last time I’ll offer you a raise.” 

 

“Ok, yeah. Uh, thanks Simon. I’ll leave now and will get back with my answer by the end of the month”

 

Louis heads over to his desk and lets his head hit the desk. A sigh comes out and he really doesn’t know what he’ll do. It’s a great opportunity but he doesn’t know if it’s all worth it. Leaving his family, friends, favourite tea shop and leaving Harry doesn’t sound appealing either…

 

—

Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn decided to go beach camping at night. They set a bonfire and they’re sharing childhood stories. They’re drinking beers and it’s such a nice weather. 

 

“LET’S GO SWIMMING!” Niall shouts and startles everyone.

 

“Babe, I didn’t bring a bathing suit. Did you?” Zayn asks

 

“No” Niall’s smirk is playful as he starts to lift his shirt off.

 

Zayn gets up and takes his shirt off too. He runs up to Niall, lifts him and throws him to his shoulder. They’re screaming and laughing until they get to the shore and they both get submerged by the waves. Louis and Harry smile and stare at each other, neither of them really knowing what to do. 

 

“You wanna go swimming?” Louis’ the first to break the tension. 

 

“Yeah, let’s go” Harry nods and they both get up and start walking to the shore.

 

They take their shirts off and Harry thought they were going to stay with their shorts on but Louis surprises him by taking his off and staying just in his pants. He can’t help but look at Louis’ body. It amazes him how Louis’ curves are just perfect, how his skin is so soft and how his tattoos look so nice against his skin. He wants to match Louis but he remembers he went commando today because he couldn’t find any clean boxers. 

 

“Are you going to leave your shorts on?” Louis asks

 

“Uh, I kinda have to. Went commando today.” Harry’s blushing and looking down at the sand.

 

He thinks Louis will just leave it at that but then he’s surprised to see Louis’ hands sliding his own underpants from his hips to the sand and now Harry’s completely dumbstruck, he can’t help to eye Louis from head to toe and then remembers that it probably isn’t nice he’s staring like that so he looks over to the ocean. His heart is fluttering and his hands are unbuttoning his shorts. After he’s done they both look at each other and start waking over to the water. It’s cold but it feels so liberating. 

 

“I like your ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo” Harry says to break the silence. 

 

“Thanks, my dad, he, uhm, used to say that to me a lot.” Louis voice is soft and his hands are rubbing the salt water from his face. They stare at each other for a while until Louis makes a surprised face.

 

“Shit, something just rubbed my foot” he says while staring down at the water

 

“What?” 

 

Harry’s swimming over to where Louis is but before he could reach him, Louis’ already making his way over to the shore again. They didn’t even notice when Zayn and Niall left the water. Louis’ at the shore covering his dick and trying to find their clothes. Harry’s running up besides him also covering himself.

 

“Wow” Louis’ says while looking at the starry sky which automatically makes Harry look up too.

 

They’re staring at the sky while pretending they’re not fully naked.

 

“Harry?” Louis’ tone seems uncertain.

 

“Yes, Lou?”

 

“I’ll look if you’ll look” and the words come out of Louis mouth like he’s a 5 year old and he knows it’s probably the stupidest idea but he couldn’t help himself. 

 

“Okay”

 

So they both stray they’re eyes at each other’s face first until both of them start glancing down. Louis’ watching Harry’s butterfly tattoo. His stomach, the way it looks under the moonlight and Harry’s staring at all the curves in Louis’ body, now wet from the salty water and how they both managed not to get a boner is beyond their minds. Louis’ then stares at the floor and remembers he was looking for their clothes.

 

“Wait, so where’s our clothes?” Louis says

 

“Did we leave it somewhere else?” Harry asks and is now looking at the sand.

 

“No, the bonfire is over there” and Louis points at the burning wood. 

 

“I can’t believe them. They took our clothes” Harry’s exasperated. 

 

Zayn and Niall at least left them one sleeping bag. Harry can’t believe they’d pull a stunt like that and he can tell Louis’ not so happy about it. He goes to check if the car’s gone and it in fact is. 

 

“Why is it so bloody cold?” Louis’ wrapped around the sleeping bag.

 

“I don’t know! It was such a warm night. You can keep the sleeping bag and I’ll figure something out”. Harry’s now covering himself with an old palm tree leaf he found. 

 

“No, Hazz! You can’t just spend the night on the sand all wet and cold and naked like a walrus.” Louis’ tone is very serious and he’s shivering from the cold. 

 

Harry guffaws and he stares at Louis all dimpled and wide green eyes.

 

“You think this is funny? This stupid prank from our whacky pals? Cause I don’t” Louis says

 

“No, no, I don’t. I just thought you were trying to lighten the mood with a walrus joke. ‘M sorry I mistaken your seriousness about walruses.”

 

“Don’t be a twat Harry”

 

“Don’t be an asshole Louis”

 

“Yes, yes I am being an asshole because you’re not taking this seriously. There’s a line, a line they shouldn’t have crossed and they crossed it and you know what? Treating it like a joke makes you an asshole”

 

“‘M not treating this as a joke and ‘m not being an asshole. Niall and Zayn are being the assholes and right now, you’re also being a bit of an asshole and I’m just standing here with a branch. I’ve got a branch and you’ve got a sleeping bag. How’s that making me the asshole?” Harry’s trying to sound grounded and not actually hurt by what Louis’ just said.

 

“Fine”

 

“Fine? What does fine mean?”

 

“It means FINE we’ll share.”

 

So Louis lifts up a bit of the sleeping bag and Harry just moves towards him so they can sleep inside it. It’s big enough to fit both of them but Harry’s laying face up and Louis’ facing down with his head away from Harry. They fall asleep like that and don’t say another word to each other. 

 

—

Harry wakes up and lifts himself from the sleeping bag and sees the piles of clothes. He’s sure he also caught a cold last night and even more sure that he and Louis won’t probably speak in a while. He wakes Louis and they changed into their clothes, then they find Niall and Zayn in their truck while Niall’s having a beer. Louis and Harry make their way to the truck and their both so pissed off at each other, at Zayn and Niall and at everything.

 

“Oi! Did you guys have fun last night?” Niall shouts and his smirk is making Harry even more pissed off.

 

“Slept good?” Zayn asks Harry and he just pushes past him and flips him off. 

 

Louis and Harry get inside the truck and Zayn starts to drive. No one speaks out and Louis’ trying to hold down his tears. He just can’t believe his life got this complicated, he shouldn’t feel so confused. He arrives to his apartment and feels like breaking down so he plops into the chair on his piano and that’s when he sees the cork board with the ticket to Dublin taped to it. He gets up, gets the ticket and decides he’s going to visit Aiden.


	9. Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travelling, surprises that end up sucking, fit drunk lads and decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from I've Told You Now - Sam Smith. I might do a playlist if that's something you guys would like :) !! I have finally decided that we just have 2 more chaps left! I thank all who read this and I apologize if you hate it.

Louis takes a cab to the airport and he has so much on his mind. He still couldn’t bring himself to talk to Harry but he’s decided he won’t think about it in this trip. He can’t wait to see Aiden and spent a whole week in Dublin. This is what he needs, a romantic week in another city meeting new people and doing new things and getting Harry out of his head.

 

 

He’s waiting for Aiden at the stairs of his house provided by the UN. It’s facade looks like those country houses with red bricks and a big wooden door. His luggage surrounds him and he checks the clock to see he’s been waiting for Aiden for about an hour and it’s already 12am. He sees two shadows coming towards him and he’s scared at first but he can tell Aiden’s quiff but he tenses when he notices his arm is around some very attractive lad’s waist and they both seem a bit intoxicated. 

 

 

“Look at the stairs! It’s like we’re cliiiiimbing ‘em” the drunk lad says between giggles and hiccups 

 

 

“I can’t believe I let you pour another shot of tequila for me, you’re the worst” Aiden’s words are slurring a bit but he doesn’t seem plastered. 

 

 

Aiden’s eyes lift up and as soon as he sees Louis he let’s go of the drunk bloke,causing him to fall down the stairs. Louis heart flops, it just doesn’t seem right and it’s certainly _not_ the way he was hoping to greet Aiden. They help the lad get up and the three of them go inside Aiden’s house so they can grab some frozen peas for the attractive and drunk bloke. 

 

 

“So, Louis. This is Greg James, he works with me and is part of the UK side of the negotiation and a bunch of us went for some drinks after work and since he lives right next to me I was just taking him home”Aiden’s tone seems to have a touch of nervousness and a load of guilt in it. 

 

 

“‘M not accusing you of anything, Aiden”

 

 

 

“You don’t have to worry about anything, Louis. ‘M not some hot lad looking to steal your man” Greg speaks and he’s holding the frozen peas bag to his head. Louis hopes his head’s hurting a lot more than what it seems. 

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming Lou?” Aiden asks innocently 

 

 

“‘Cause I wanted to surprise you, A” Louis’ voice is quiet and he certainly regrets deciding to visit Aiden.

 

 

“Well, I better get back to me flat and get some earplugs so I don’t hear the two of you having loud sex. ‘M also keeping the bag of frozen peas” Greg stands up and heads towards the door, he tries to give Louis an apologetic smile.

 

 

“‘M so sorry Lou, this is not how I planed to greet you when you came and you startled me”Aiden makes a puppy face.

 

 

The thing is, Louis’ upset and he doesn’t want to let this go because it looked fucking shady and he’s just tired of being a pushover with some people but he’s also so tired of putting emotional energy into everything lately and he just wants to spend quality time with his boyfriend so he let’s Aiden hug him but when Aiden presses his lips against Louis’, he decided to back off before it becomes a more passionate kiss. He’s tired but he’s not forgiving so easily. 

 

 

—

 

The next day Aiden leaves for work, leaving Louis all alone in the house. He decides it’s time to really think about the Taiwan offer and to decide what he’ll do. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen and writes TAIWAN \ LONDON \ DUBLIN. He will write every good thing from each place and he starts with Taiwan. He starts with easy things like _more money, new language, own car !!_ He then goes to the DUBLIN tab and writes _Aiden, steady relationship, new opportunities (?)._ He’s blocked after those and goes to the LONDON tab and writes _Lottie and other pains in me arse aka siblings, all my favourite things are here,my life, friends_ and then he feels the need to write Harry’s name. He ponders the idea in his head for a few moments and before he can realize it, he already wrote Harry’s name in the piece of paper. He’s left even more confused than before. He decides a walk is the best choice for now. 

 

 

—

 

That night, he and Aiden go out for some pints with Greg and the guy Greg’s dating. The conversation was a bit awkward at first but the drinks were making effect bit by bit. Somehow, Aiden and Greg started talking about cars and models and then Greg notices his date seems a bit bored due to the subject.

 

 

 

“‘M sorry love you know cars are my forte” Greg says. 

 

“It’s actually fort” Louis couldn’t help himself

 

“Excuse me?” Greg asks tone completely unamused 

 

“Well, ‘forte’ is Italian and ‘fort’ is french, it means strength but I’ll keep saying ‘forte’ because people think you’re wrong when you say ‘fort’ even though that’s the correct pronunciation” and that’s when he notices just how weird it is for anyone _but_ Harry to do that correction.

 

Everyone just stares at each other and Louis can feel himself go small. Why is it so difficult to hang out with Aiden’s friends? And they probably think Louis’ just a pretty face now.

 

 

“ _So,_ you must be very proud of Aiden, Louis” Greg’s the one to break the tension.

 

 

“He has the Brazilians eating from his hands and did you know he has the entire negotiation in his hands?” Greg keeps going and it’s something about his tone that doesn’t seem right. The kind of pride Greg’s taking in Aiden just makes Louis a lot more uncomfortable. 

 

 

“It’s such a good thing that he’s staying another six months.” Greg’s last sentence is finished with a honest smile and Louis’ hearts drops. _Six more months!? and he didn’t even know??_ The thing is that Greg keeps on going “His Portuguese has improved a lot and he’ll be perfect once we head to Rio de Janeiro”

 

Louis just smiles and nods and they keep the conversation going. It’s not until they’re walking back to the house when Aiden talks to him about it.

 

 

“Lou, I haven’t accepted the offer yet and of course I was going to talk about it with you.” Aiden’s raising his voice trying to make sure Louis hears him because Louis’ pace is speeding up as they make their way to the house.

 

 

“But I love it here, not just the work. I love the culture, the people, the ambient.” Aiden could finally catch up to Louis.

 

 

“You never asked me to move in with you.” Louis remarked.

 

 

“I don’t want you leaving a job you love Lou besides it’s not like you offered either”

 

 

 

“You _never_ asked”

 

 

“Well, I’m asking now”

 

 

“I couldn’t do that to Simon. He’s been great enough to give me a week to think about the offer” Louis stammers.

 

 

“Well, then take the offer. We could meet in the middle like in Mumbai, Tel Aviv, Estambul. I don’t know! But it’d be a great story to tell our kids” Aiden’s voice so confident. He’s sure Louis and him is something sure. 

 

 

“Sounds lonely” is the only thing Louis manages to say.

 

 

“‘M trying to make this work Louis. Don’t you want to make it work?”

 

 

Louis stares at Aiden, his eyes are watering now and he just can’t bring himself to say anything else. He spins around and keeps walking. They don’t say another word for the rest of the night and Aiden sleeps in the couch. 

 

 

—

 

Zayn’s sitting on a bench in a park, smoking like his life depends on it. He’s telling couples off and giving them advice on not getting married, like _ever._ When Harry walks up to him.

 

 

“Oh, look at you. You’re nothing but pure love, eh?” Harry teased.

 

 

“Just sit down Styles.” Zayn takes a drag from his cigarette. 

 

 

“Niall’s spending the night at Cara’s” and Zayn’s dropping the cigarette butt in the trashcan next to him. 

 

 

“First proper fight as a married couple” he lets a little laugh come out.

 

 

This is the first time Harry and Zayn see each other since that night at the beach and the only reason Harry decided to go is because he knew Zayn was a mess. 

 

 

“So, ‘M sorry H.” he says while hiding behind a cigarette.  

 

 

“ I just can’t do it Zayn. I can’t hook up with someone when they’re already with someone else. That’d mean I became my parents and I would hate that. It was wrong when they did it, it was wrong when Nick did it and it was wrong when you and Niall did it to Niall’s ex” Harry spat and he tried not to sound angry but he missed Louis so much. He was sure he’d probably never speak to him again.

 

 

“Don’t you think the fact we got married kinda justifies for it?” Zayn’s asking with a pure heart

 

“No, Zaynie, I don’t. Unless you’re okay with being married to someone who’s okay with cheating” 

 

 

“Oi, that’s my husband you’re talking about. Look, Niall acts all though but he’s been hurt before. His ex was a twat and awful to him. It’s complicated, hell, _love’s complicated_ but that’s ok because if it wasn’t then there be no point in fighting for it and if you’ve got no reason for it then you won’t try it. Oh wait, I just described you” Zayn’s cigarette had already burned out when he finished talking and Harry just rolled his eyes at him. 

 

 

“You know what? You might be right but in any case you’re still a wanker” Harry gets up and leaves Zayn sitting by himself at the bench. He doesn’t need Zayn’s input in his love life or the lack of it. 

 

 

—

 

 

Harry decides to stop being the world’s biggest coward and head over to Louis’ flat to confront him and straighten things up. He gets there and knocks on the door. 

 

 

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Lottie asks and startles Harry. 

 

 

“Uh, where’s Louis?” Harry manages to ask.

 

 

“Just come in, you twat.” Lottie says and opens the door completely.She’s wrapped in a towel and her hair’s up.

 

 

“I came to feed the cat and I was about to shower because if I don’t my pores clog but anyway I came to feed the cat” she moves around the flat trying to get the cat food out of the can. 

 

 

“But why can’t Louis do it?”

 

“Because he left to Dublin, silly.” 

 

 

Harry plopped in the couch. He wasn’t expecting that and Lottie could tell, he hated the self gloat smirk she had on because of it. He then stood up and said goodbye to Lottie. He knew the roof was where he needed to be to clear his head. He thought about Zayn’s words earlier and that’s when he decided. He made some calls, packed a few bags and decided to leave. He was not letting Louis go like that. He would fight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think !!


	10. Can't keep this beating heart at bay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is friendship set on fire. - Jeremy Taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :((( I'm so sad. I don't want this to end. We've got one more chapter left and this one is just angst. I almost couldn't bring myself to write it. Title's from Leave your lover - Sam Smith. Listen to it while reading.

It was not an easy task for Harry to get the Aiden’s address off of Zayn. Specially when every time he’d call Zayn he would only get pants and moans from the other end. Turns out that one fight makes Niall really horny for make up sex. He arrived to Dublin fully convinced to confront both Aiden and Louis and fight. 

 

 

 

He walks up Aiden’s house stairs and knocks on the door. He’s now so nervous, his stomach feels like throwing all its contents. He’s hoping he won’t make an ass of himself. Aides opens the door and gives Harry a shocked look.

 

 

 

“He’s gone” is all the comes out from Aiden’s mouth. 

 

 

“Is he, uh, coming back?” Harry stammers.

 

 

And he notices Aiden approaching him, he’s glaring at Harry and he knows he probably made the worst decision ever. Next thing he knows, he’s rolling down the stairs with the fresh feel of Aiden’s fist in his eye.He can’t move for 20 minutes and he’s left to dwell with his stupid idea of having a movie scene where he tells Louis everything he feels and then Louis just kisses him and they live happily ever after. 

 

When he’s able to move, he takes the next flight back to London. He can’t believe he was so stupid and then, he’s left with the doubt of why would Louis leave? He’s then interrupted by a buzzing from his phone. He has a voicemail from Louis. 

 

 

 

 

_“Hey Hazz, I’m getting on a plane right now and well, I wanted to know if maybe you’d have lunch with me at our favourite bakery? If it’s a yes then please meet me at 12.30. Hope to see you there.”_

 

 

Fuck. Harry only has an hour to get back and it’s a good thing he’s already boarding the plane but the hard part is it takes an hour and a half to land and then probably another half hour to leave the airport. He’s anxious the whole flight and when he finally lands. He runs as fast as he’s able to, takes a cab and just hopes to be there on time.

 

 

 

How he managed to be there at 1pm and be lucky enough that Louis was still waiting might fit into his definition of ‘serendipity’. 

 

 

Louis’ smiling when he sees Harry and he notices is his genuine smile because it’s making Louis’ eyes crinkle and they only do that when he’s really happy. _This will be good, he’s who I’ve been waiting for. Louis._

 

 

 

“Harry? God, what happened to your face?” Louis is now staring at Harry’s black eye and fuck, Harry had totally forgotten about it.

 

 

 

“Surprise ninja attack, you know how it is” he’s hoping that being funny about it makes Louis’ diminish it. 

 

 

“Stupid ninjas! I hate ‘em” is what Louis replies and Harry’s plan worked.

 

 

Harry sits down and a waiter comes to pour some coffee, he takes it because he definitely needs a caffeine kick now. Louis’ smiling and propping himself towards Harry. 

 

 

“So, I went to Dublin.” Louis tells Harry and he pretends this is news. 

 

 

 

“Oh, yeh?”

 

 

 

“Yup, so, there’s a lot of things happening to me right now and I hadn’t told you because I really didn’t know what to do. Harry your face looks awful”

 

 

“Lou, don’t worry about it. Go on” Harry’s heart is racing. Was Louis going to say the same thing he wanted to tell him? 

 

 

“Okay, it’s just that, uhm, well I’ve been thinking a lot about…”

 

 

Harry’s pulse is fastening and he’s fidgeting with his rings.

 

 

“Harry seriously, I can’t concentrate because of your eye. It looks awful mate. How did it happen?” 

 

 

 

This is the moment. This is when Harry has to pull every little bit of courage in his body and say it. Say what happened and why it happened. 

 

 

 

“Well, hah, Aiden punched me” 

 

 

Louis’ face goes from a soft smile to an angry glare. He’s so upset at Harry. Why on earth would he possibly go to Dublin? Why? just why?

 

 

“Why did you go to Dublin, Harry?”

 

 

“I went there to see you. To tell you how I feel about you.” His words come out so slowly, he’s now realizing Louis will not take this well.

 

 

“No, that’s not why”

 

 

“I wanted to be honest with you Lou”

 

 

_“No,_ you went there so Aiden and me would break up” Louis’ eyes are tearing up. How could Harry lie to him like that? Why would Harry do that?

 

 

Harry can see Louis’ hurt. He can’t reply to the last thing Louis just said because he isn’t quite sure how to justify why he went to Dublin. He wanted to tell Louis how he felt and he really didn’t expect Louis to break up with Aiden. He just wanted to make sure Louis knew that he was in love with him.

 

 

“How long have you felt this?” Louis’ voice is cracking.

 

 

“Basically, since the day we met”

 

 

“So… when I told you I had a boyfriend and that I just wanted us to be _friends_ and you said you wanted the same, you were just lying to me?”

 

 

 

“No, no. Louis, I thought I could be your friend. I wanted it to be true”

 

 

 

“But it wasn’t. You’ve never wanted to be my friend.” 

 

 

“We **are** friends. It’s not like I’ve been always trying to put my, my junk in your trunk” Harry tries to break the tension but fails. He didn’t expect this. He didn’t expect Louis getting so upset.

 

 

“I told Aiden you were nothing like that but you are. God, he must think I’m an idiot”

 

 

“Lou, you’re not an idiot”

 

 

“I trusted you! I TRUSTED OUR FRIENDSHIP! But you can’t be friends with someone if you’re just stalking around waiting for the right opportunity to get into me trousers.”

 

 

“What? Louis, what the? _No,_ it’s _not_ like that. It’s not like you caught me bathing into blood or doing a demon ritual or something. I just, I like you more in a romantic way, I admit that. It’s not a crime and if it were, it’s not like you’re innocent”

 

 

That makes Louis’ eyes widen. 

 

 

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

 

 

“You crossed all the lines I did, Louis. I was single, you weren’t”

 

 

“I have **never** cheated on anybody. Now you’re trying to make me feel like I cheated on Aiden?”

 

 

“Woah, wait. _I’m making you feel like that?_ Do you think there’s nothing you did that could’ve been misinterpreted? That night on the beach? ‘I look if you look’? Did you tell Aiden about that?”

 

 

Louis is now tearing up, he hates everything so much. Why did he have to meet Harry and why is his life turning into a big mess? He has so many questions. 

 

 

“That was a mistake. **This** was a mistake” and Louis cleans the two new tears from his eyes and gets up. 

 

 

“I’m leaving”

 

 

“Louis, don’t. Please” Harry’s begging him.

 

 

“No, I’m leaving the country.”

 

 

“You’re moving to Dublin?”

 

 

“No, I, uh, they offered me a job in Taiwan and I’m taking it. I’m putting my career first so I’ll probably be gone a year or more”

 

 

Harry’s heart dropped to his stomach.He can’t let Louis go… A year without him it’s too much and he needs to make things right. He loves Louis so much but no words come out of his mouth. He can only stare at Louis words choking in his throat. 

 

 

“It’s a great promotion” Louis ends. 

 

 

“Congratulations” it’s all Harry manages to say. He doesn’t know what else to do. He’s certain he can’t make Louis stay. He thinks Louis doesn’t feel the same way.

 

 

Louis just smiles sarcastically. “See you around, Harry.”  

 

 

 

That’s how their conversation ended. Harry can’t manage to look at Louis leaving. He just hears the bakery’s door swung open and then slowly closing. Everything’s crumbling down for Harry. This was not what he expected and a little voice in his head kept telling him how he should have never said anything. He read once that love was friendship set on fire and he knows he just burned everything to ashes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments xx.


	11. Our hearts will beat as one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND AT LAST.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's from Afire Love by Ed 'Larriest of Larries' Sheeran.

Louis’ at his flat, after what happened with Harry he had totally forgotten that he needed to start packing everything. Aiden and him had decided that the best would be for them to sell everything and then sell the flat. It was a hard conversation but they both tried to be civilised about it.

 

Lottie came over to help Louis pack things and they’re checking the things from the fridge when she takes out a can of salsa. 

 

 

“Ew, this expired some time ago” She hands the can of salsa over to Louis.

 

 

“Yeah, that’s probably Aiden’s” Louis takes the can and throws it into those big black trash bags. 

 

 

“Oh, you’re just going to throw it away like that?” Lottie raises an eyebrow. 

 

 

“Let me guess, we’re not talking about the salsa”

 

 

“I just think you’re making a big mistake, Lou”

 

 

“You think Taiwan is a mistake?” 

 

 

“Yes, I do. I think you’re completely wasting your life”

 

 

That makes Louis tear up and he moves towards the couch. He sits down slowly and buries his head in his hands. Lottie lets out a sigh and approaches Louis. 

 

 

“Or maybe not?”

 

 

Louis lowers his hands, his eyes are watery and his voice is cracking.

 

 

“I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m moving so far away and I’ll have no one over there. ‘M gonna be all alone and have all these responsibilities and you, the girls, mum and Dan will be so far away, and Aiden and…”

 

 

He can’t bring himself to say Harry’s name, he just looks up at Lottie with a pleading gaze. A tear rolling from his eyes.

“And Harry” She finishes for him.

 

 

“Yeah” Louis voice is so quiet. He feels he might crack if he says his name.

 

 

“Have you heard from him?”

 

 

“No but I think I messed it up Lotts. I called him a liar but I think ‘M the liar” 

 

 

Lottie hugs him and they stay like that for a few minutes.

 

—

 

“I think it all worked out for the best y’know? ‘M going back to med school, just dropped the application” Harry says while lifting his beer and taking a sip. 

 

 

He’s out with Zayn and Niall because they decided it was good for Harry to clear his head a bit and well, they could also benefit from a break from their sexcation (the name was Niall idea since they decided “a vacation full of sex needed it’s own name”) they also had a big announcement to tell Harry about.

 

 

“Oh, so you just gave up?” Niall confronts him.

 

“No, I haven’t given up. ‘M getting the life I was supposed to have.” Harry sounds determined.

 

“When you’re old and your dick doesn’t work anymore, not that it’s in a mint condition now, do you think it would have been the right decision?”

 

 

“Yes, I should have never left my studies for a lad. Not chasing another bloke who doesn’t want me was a good decision too.” 

 

 

Harry grabs the jar of beer they ordered and he’s pouring a glass for all of them. Niall looks at Zayn and they’re sharing that fond smile like it’s the first time they see each other.

 

 

 

“We should tell him babe.” Zayn tells Niall.

 

 

“Should both of us say it?” he asks

 

 

Harry’s giving them a puzzled look. What could they possibly have to tell him?

 

 

“Okaaay. Harry, as you know I love Niall with the intensity of a thousand suns just like the sunshine he is to me” Zayn’s fond is almost tangible. 

 

 

Harry makes a gag sound and Niall’s even more giddier now. 

 

 

 

“And well, I love Zayn for the infinity of time.” Niall adds. 

 

 

“So we decided we’re starting our own family and it 3 monthswe’re becoming parents” They both say at the same time.

 

 

Harry’s eyes widen because wow, he knows this baby will grow in the most loving home but also with the craziest parents. 

 

 

“What?! This is amazing news!” Harry gets up and hugs both of them. 

 

 

“You’re the first person we told so you can’t be mad at us anymore!” Niall teased.

 

 

“Fine. Wow, I can’t wait to meet this baby” Harry’s smiling and he’s so happy for his friends.

 

 

“We’re also throwing a goodbye party for Louis and you should come say goodbye to him” Niall suggested.

 

 

 

“No, we said our goodbyes.” Harry looks down at the table and starts fidgeting with his rings.

 

 

They talk about something else and stay for a few more hours. Harry tries to sleep that night but his head is filled with doubts on whether he should or shouldn't go to Louis’ going away party.

 

 

—

 

It’s Friday and Louis is at Zayn and Niall’s flat for his going away party. He tries not to be sad and enjoying everyone’s company but every time he hears the front door opening and realizes a set of curly hair and green eyes is not the one coming through the door his heart shrinks a little. The whole night is a blur of beers, kind words from friends and hugs.

 

 

He doesn’t like goodbyes but everyone’s been so nice to him so it isn’t that hard. It’s half past 2 am and almost everybody has left and he’s on the couch cuddling with Liam, Cara and Lottie. He hears the knob from the door once again but this time he doesn’t bother looking. He knows Harry won’t come.

 

 

They’re talking in quiet voices when Lottie notices Harry first. She looks at him and then looks at Louis.

 

 

 

“Sorry ‘m late” Harry says.

 

 

Louis could recognise that voice anywhere and he looks up. There’s the set of brown curly hair, dimples, green eyes and lanky limbs he adores. Liam, Cara and Lottie leave them alone and he and Harry move to the kitchen. 

 

_So ironic,_ Harry thinks. They might be saying goodbye at the same place they first met. The silly pun he tried to make was still plastered in the fridge. ‘ _What would you call a pair of bananas?’_ Then he remembers about his present, wrapped so perfectly in the kitchen counter.

 

 

 

 

“How are you?” Louis had always been the one breaking the tension.

 

 

“Good, good” he replies in a slow voice.

 

 

They’re both facing the fridge, not able to look at each other just yet.

 

 

“Your new job will be amazing. They say Taiwan is also amazing” Harry adds.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah and you’re going back to med school, that’s so great Hazz.” He bits his lip at the use of the nickname he hadn’t used in so long.

 

 

“You think it is?”

 

 

“No, I’ve always hated doctors” and now Louis stares at Harry, a little smiling forming in his lips.

 

 

Harry turns his head to Louis and now he’s staring at the blue in Louis’ eyes. That shade of blue he’s been so fond of since the day they met. 

 

 

“Well, Taiwan sucks and besides, you’ll have an awful time over there because “Louis” means syphilis in mandarin”Harry smiles. 

 

 

They both guffaw and like that it seems like all tension is gone.

 

 

“So Dublin…” Harry says now in all seriousness.

 

 

“It’s not that important” Louis adds

 

 

“No, no. Aiden’s a good guy and I know he didn’t deserve that.”

 

“Yeah..”

 

“So the two of you are okay?”

 

 

“I, shit, I really don’t know Hazz.” Louis’ and Harry’s bodies are getting closer. Their mouths just a few centimetres apart. Louis backs off a bit trying to catch his breath.

 

 

“So, I have something for you.” He tells Harry.

 

 

“Oh, that reminds me I also have something for you”

 

 

Harry makes his way over to the counter and grabs the neatly wrapped gift he got for Louis and then Louis goes to the living to get his and give it to Harry.

 

 

“Wrapped it myself, it even has a little bow on it” Harry says with a proud grin.

 

 

“Wow Harry, the paper is sick” Louis is staring at the gift and then remembers he also has one for Harry but his is not wrapped as pretty as the one Harry has for him.

 

 

 

“Let’s open them, yeh?” Harry asks with a smile.

 

 

They both start tearing the paper, their hearts fluttering with the excitement of not knowing what they got. When they’re both done tearing, they lift their heads and stare at each other with a blank expression. 

 

 

Then they both glance back to the gifts, as if some sort of sick destiny joke, they both had bought the same banana slippers for the other. The sizes are slightly different of course, but other than that is the same. They both saw it, reminded how they first met, and thought that they would get the other the best present ever.

 

 

They both stare at each other again and Harry’s clearly containing a smile and Louis can’t take it so he starts guffawing which results into Harry bursting out in laughter. They are laughing so much and the distance between them is shrinking again. Then, without realising it, Harry’s hand is resting on top of Louis’ hand and it seems to ignite a spark for both of them because the laughter is done now and they’re staring into each other’s eyes. Their eyes dart from eyes to mouth and Harry almost feels like turning into a puddle when he notices Louis’ licking his lips. So he decides to take a chance. He raises one hand to caress Louis’ cheekbones and the touch of it makes Harry breathless. Louis’ skin is so soft he doesn’t know how he hadn’t noticed it before.

 

 

He then steps a bit closer and their mouths are softly brushing against the other’s. With Harry having his eyes open to read Louis’ expression and see if their on the same page Harry decides to kill the little distance between their mouths and he presses his soft plump lips against Louis’ thin and soft as silk lips. Louis hands immediately go to Harry’s face and they’re both trying to melt their bodies into one. Harry’s hand are brushing Louis’ back and each time Harry gets to the dip in Louis’ lower back he feels he has lost his mind. It’s amazing and Louis knows it, he didn’t really think it would be bad but he hadn’t expected for it to be outstandingly breathtaking. Their hands are now fumbling to get rid of the other one’s clothes. The banana slippers completely forgotten and they’re both laying on the kitchen floor, still making out but most of their clothes are now gone.

 

 

—

 

**18 months later**

 

Louis is at the airport pushing his luggage with a cart. He’s knackered from the flight but he’s glad to be back in London. He’s outside waiting for Lottie to pick him up when he notices Harry just a few feet away.

 

 

 

“Oh, hey there” he says, feeling a bit awkward.

 

 

“Heeey, so weird to see you here.” Harry replies 

 

 

“Yeah, I know right?”

 

 

“So, where are you coming from?”

 

 

“Taiwan” and Louis gives him a coy smile.

 

 

“Oh, that’s great! Have you been in Taiwan this whole time?”

 

 

“Yeah, I’ve also been travelling with my feyoncé” Louis adds. 

 

 

“You got engaged?” Harry’s tone is chipper 

 

 

“Well, yeah” and Louis raises his hand to show the ring.

 

 

“Wow! Oh, I got engaged too!” Harry says while lifting his hand and showing his ring.

 

 

 

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” Harry asks Louis and gives him a full dimpled smile.

 

 

“Oh, just this crazy stalker guy who followed me all the way to Taiwan” and Louis starts walking towards Harry.

 

 

“That’s so funny, I followed my feyoncé to Taiwan as well but I made out with his sister first because I suck” Harry ends the sentence with a laugh and is suddenly pulled by Louis for a hug. 

 

 

Lottie arrives and starts screaming when she opens the door. This is the first time Louis has seen her since they called her to tell her about him proposing to Harry (although Harry had also thought about it and had already bought the ring too).

 

 

—

 

The wedding is exactly what they had pictured it would be. 6 sets of nautical complementary tattoos had made them decide to have a beach wedding with the obvious nautical theme.They were beyond ecstatic and everyone they cared about were there. Both their families got along so easily. 

 

 

“There goes my husband” Louis’ tells Lottie and he’s pointing at Harry. Fond face in the greatest level. 

 

 

“I can’t believe you have a husband” Lottie smiles at him.

 

 

And Louis’ following Harry out to the shore and they sit on the sand, cuddling.

 

 

 

“If I would get paralysed from the waist down, would you stay married to me?” Louis’ breaking the silence as usual.

 

 

“Yeah, but would you everything still work down there?” Harry gives him a smirk.

 

 

“Hmm, yeh but I wouldn’t feel anything”

 

 

“I don’t really need you to feel anything babe. In fact, I intend to make you think I suck at sex so that I get better and better forever.”

 

“But slowly for many, many decades so that we reach our sexual peak when we’re 90” Louis finishes.

 

 

“Yup. In fact, that’s what will kill you.”

 

 

“It wouldn’t be such a bad way to go, Hazz.” Louis gives him a kiss on his cheek. They both know they made the best decision ever. Louis feels stronger each day with Harry’s love and they can’t wait to live _happily_ ever after. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I'm done and I just wanna say thanks to everyone who bookmarked, kudo'ed and just took the time to read it. Pleaaaase leave your opinions xx Hmu on tumblr yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know how long it will be and I'll try to update as soon as possible :) talk to me on [Tumblr! ](http://wecalltheshotsbabycakes.tumblr.com)


End file.
